


It Was Just a Sandwich

by StrangeBecomings



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, My First Hazbin Hotel Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBecomings/pseuds/StrangeBecomings
Summary: After Angel accidently summoned a demon he makes a deal with him to quickly get rid of him. Little did he know the consequences of this deal
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	It Was Just a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally wrote this as a roleplay then turned it in as a narritive for my creative writing class. Now it's a fanfiction, all in all this is a mess.

Angel woke to a crash from the kitchen. A soft sigh and a mumbled curse is what got him up, but not before glancing at his clock. 11:25. That makes sense, his pig was probably making a fuss. Heading down the stairs his assumptions were correct as he saw his pet pig sitting by his food bowl, picking up in his mouth before dropping the metal bowl in order to cause the crash.

Angel let out a tired chuckle as he rubbed his temples. He filled the bowl and went to make himself breakfast, or well lunch. Digging through his pantry for things to make a sandwich. He always made patterns in whatever sauce he was using before he spread it. He made the pentagram because he didn’t feel like doing anything else. 

His vision fuzzed like tv static, the smell of sulfur and blood filling the room. He blinked till his vision cleared and looked around. Behind him, stood an unnaturally tall man- well what resembled a man. Big red ears tipped with black,pitch black antlers branching off into sharp points, sharp yellow teeth taunting him behind a sinister smile, red eyes that seemed a bit too big to be natural. A deep red pinstripe suit and a staff topped with something that resembled an old fashioned microphone.

Angel’s eyes widened as he gripped the knife he held, however dull it was. The man’s eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with Angel. When he spoke, his voice wasn’t the low rumble that Angel expected to shake him to his core. Rather the sound was more akin to an 1920’s radio announcer, complete with the tin that the old radios had. 

“My my, aren’t you a bit young to be in need of my services?” The man spoke as he took a step forward and extended a clawed hand. At first, Angel thought he was wearing gloves as the man’s hands were a deep black but in fact they were stained that color as the sharp claws he had contradicted the idea of gloves.

Angel took a step back and bumped into his counter. Cornered by the strange man, he extended his own shaking hand and shook the man’s hand. He took the time to spare a glance to where his pig’s food bowl was. The bowl was half full and not too far away he could see the tail of his pig peeking out from under the couch,somehow he managed to wedge himself underneath.

His eyes shot back to the man in front of him as he let go of his hand and looked around. “How on earth did you summon me? I don’t even see a candle let alone a summoning circle!” Angel’s brow furrowed at the man’s words.. Summon? 

Then it dawned on him. Oh shit. How in the hell did he summon a demon from a damn sandwich? Panic began to rise in his chest as he let the realization wash over him. “Listen this has to be some kind of mistake- I didn’t mean to summon you demon, I mean I don’t even have anything for you to do!” Angel said, his voice shaking more than he wanted.

The demon’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Angel. Although he loved to see people in fear of him, this was much more of an inconvenience for him. His smile didn’t falter as he let out an annoyed huff and straightened up.

“Well then, it seems you’ll have to figure out something rather quickly. Do make it quick, I was in the middle of a rather interesting book.” The demon said.

Angel blinked a few times, he was taken aback by the demon’s annoyance and audacity to say he was the one that’s inconvenienced. “Can’t you just.. unsummon yourself? I have nothing for you to do, why stick around?” Angel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The demon let out a hearty laugh as if it was the funniest thing he’s heard in years.

“Oh my dear, you have no clue how the occult works, do you?” the demon said, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye. Angel shook his head before the demon continued on, “You see, particular symbols mean different things for different demons and the one you used was a dealer’s circle, hence why I'm here. I cannot leave until we make a deal.” the demon sneered.

Angel let out a low groan as he realized what he had done, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Lovely, just absolutely wonderful. Seems you’ll be here for a while. You want a sandwich?” Angel asked and turned his attention back to making his sandwich.

The demon let out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. “You are by far one of the strangest humans I’ve met in a while.” He chuckled and took a seat at the table, the heels of his shoes clicking like tap shoes against the tile of the kitchen. Angel soon sat across from the demon lacing his fingers together to rest his chin.

“So, you got a name?” Angel asked, taking a bite of the accursed sandwich. The demon’s smile grew but it seemed to be out of surprise rather than joy.

“Ah yes, how rude of me. You may call me Alastor I suppose.” the demon Alastor said. Angel nodded.

“What’s a normal ‘deal’ for you exactly? I mean, you’re a demon so it probably isn’t good.” Angel asked, even if he was a bit scared of what Alastor’s response would be.

“Oh murder, torture are fairly common though I do have ones that are goal orriented I suppose. Revenge is the most common but oftentimes they want to get a position at work and I can easily pull some strings.” Yep, Angel didn’t want to know that answer. At least he knew Alastor didn’t have limits or at least wasn’t scared to go against morals. 

“Can you track down people?” Angel asked before realizing that probably sounded creepy, “My sister went missing a few years ago. Would you be able to find her?”

Alastor let out a soft hum as he scratched a claw against his chin at the thought. “I suppose I could, I can’t promise she’ll be alive.” He said. Angel swallowed thickly and nodded. Alastor grinned, and held out his hand. His hand erupted into a bright green, heatless flame, everything seemed to go dark even when the sun was shining brightly through the kitchen window. The only light in the room was the flame. “So it’s a deal then?”

Angel took a deep breath and took Alastor’s hand. Pain ran up his arm all the way to his shoulder, setting every nerve on fire one by one until it all stopped abruptly like he was in the eye of a storm. But nothing else came and he let go of Alastor’s hand.

“So it’s settled then, I find your sister in exchange for your soul.” Alastor said in such a matter of fact tone, like Angel was expected to know that was the exchange.

“Excuse me, my what?” Angel gapped, his eyes wide and panicked. Alastor merely snickered and shook his head, but soon he realized that Angel wasn’t joking.

“You didn’t know that was the exchange?” Alastor said as he raised a brow. Angel shook his head and Alastor sighed and folded his hands on the table. “I don’t make deals for free darling. When you die, rather than going into limbo, you’ll be drawn straight to hell and into a contract with myself. You’ll be working for me in your afterlife.” Alastor almost seemed bored as he spoke, as if this was common knowledge for a human to know.

Angel let out a sigh, “Fine. I already made the deal anyway, it's not like I can reverse that.” Angel put his head down on the cool wood of his kitchen table, he felt unbelievably warm weather from embarrassment or frustration, he didn’t know. “So are you going to do what you promise or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything to Ao3. If you've seen a comment by Demon™, that's me. I post art to Reddit sometimes so I might end up making something to put in here.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, please be nice <3


End file.
